prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Pretty Cure
"Goddess from the Stars! Noble Pretty Cure!" Noble Pretty Cure (ノーブル プリキュア Nōburu purikyua) is a Pretty Cure fan series created by AisuShironami. The season centers 5 girls who fight to prevent demon invasion that creates weird phenomenon that occurs. The series main motifs are races, future, destruction and legend. Hello! The author has decided to NOT continue this fan series. Thank you very much to everyone who has loved and read this fan series! Instead, stay tune for a similar typed series that I will create! Ty~ Plot Noble Pretty Cure Episodes "The Thrylos Stones are cracked... It is time to break through the gates..." After one command, all world plunged into chaos. Demons are now attacking the innocent, Tree of the Elves are start to rot, and all worlds started to feel the taste of destruction. Except earth, who still untouchable until the demons find a way to crack the gates to earth. Sensing that, the Thrylos Stones who are weakened lend their powers to peoples called "Noble's Child" which will be the holder of the legendary power until everything went peacefully. They search for somebody with bravery, loyalty, leadership, kindness, love & bond, generosity, humanity, righteous and modesty. The elements that will bring all world back in place. Takibi Yuuki is a girl who lived a normal life. Well, normal in her dictionary, that is. As the student council vice president, best student of kendo club and helper of her parents bookshop, she led a very busy, normal life. Until a 'comet' hit the earth. The comet that makes earth broken slowly but surely. At the same time, the comet also give Yuuki powers to defeat the creatures from the comets. Not only her, her childhood friend, Miho, along with her best friend, Shinju, received the same powers as her. Meeting an elf and demon, she realizes how big the world is and that it could be disappeared soon. With weird phenomenon that occurs earth, starting from demon monsters and people fell into coma. Can Yuuki and her friends prevent things from going worse? Can they restore the balance of all worlds? And what else will they learn from going further? Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki (焚き火 勇気 Takibi Yūki) / Cure Ensis - Yuuki is the vice student council president and first year high school student, which is surprising that she got that role. As one of the best student of the kendo club, she's very good in sword wielding. Though, her grades are surprisingly not the best. She's a brave and sociable girl. She transformed into Cure Ensis who represents bravery. * Mizuoka Shinju (水丘 真珠 Mizuoka Shinju) / Cure Fleche - Shinju is Yuuki's best friend. She is a very unique person. She's very good in sports, especially swimming, but also very fashionable. She's very friendly and loyal. She is actually suffering amnesia since 9 years old and been traumatized by the ocean, even when she's a swimmer. She soon become Cure Fleche who represents loyalty. * Hanamiya Miho (花宮 美穂 Hanamiya Miho) / Cure Arpone '''- Miho is a second year student and future owner of the Hanamiya Shrine. She's trained traditional arts since little and devoted most of her time for it especially in fighting using long spear with her twin brother. She's known as the school's rose. She's very nice, gentle and passionate, but she's also sarcastic sometimes. She become ''Cure Arpone who represents leadership. * 'Kazesawa Aria (風沢 アリア Kazesawa Aria) / Cure Incanto '- Aria is an elf from the Yggdrasil tree. She studies magical arts and become very good until she become the elf queen's personal mage. She's very kind and reliable, but clumsy at the same time. She met Yuuki, Shinju and Miho who stumbled there to help the elf kingdom. She transformed into ''Cure Incanto ''who represents kindness. After that, the queen ordered her to move to earth and help Yuuki and her friends. * 'Shinigami Noir (死神 ノワール Shinigami Nowāru) / Cure Alteta '- Noir is a demon princess who ruled the Underworld and leader of the grimm reapers, which she is herself. She's fun and warm even when she's also very dramatic. Betrayed by the demons and her family, she was banished after slaughtering several demons who attacked innocent people. Yuuki and her friends found her and her servant, Shiro, in the parallel gates from Yggdrasil. After saved, she decided to help Yuuki but lost her demon powers. Until, she transformed into ''Cure Alteta who represents bond and love. Partners * 'Gale '(ゲイル Geiru) - Guider of the cures in finding Thrylos Stones. He got no memory. The only thing he remember was awake in the crossroads and saved by Aria, along with his mission to gather Noble's Child. He uses the name Amahane Gale as human. * '''Shiro (シロ Shiro) - Noir's personal servant in Underworld. He got demonic powers and fighting abilities and able to turn into demon wings and cloak for Noir. Later, he use the name Kurobane Shiro as a human. Demon Kingdom Royal Demons * King Mortem (キングモルテム Kingu morutemu) - The demon king and Noir's father. * Queen Caligo (クイーンカリゴ Kuīn Karigo) - The demon queen and Noir's mother. * Nox (ノックス Nokkusu) - A skilled swordsmen demon and Noir's brother who's also the ruler of the demon army. He's the first demon prince. * Malitia (マリティア Maritia) - A demon who excels in magic who ruled the Sinner Hive. She's Noir's older sister and first demon princess. * Ferio (フェリオ Ferio) - Elite fighter and ruler of the demon village. He's Noir's younger brother and second demon prince. Later, he used the name Shinigami Ferio as a human. Elite Demons * Ferrum (フェラム Feramu) - A demon centaur. He used to be the demon who deliver messages to Yggdrasil from Underworld until he betrays and joined King Mortem. * Fortia (フォルティア Forutia) - A mermaid with deadly singing voice. She's one of the sirens that joined the demons and become them and betraying the sea kingdom. * Bliss (ブリス Burisu) - A harpy who betrayed the harpy kingdom and become a demon. * Sly (スリー''Surī'') - Teen echidna who betrayed her kinds for revenge of her sister. * Daemonium (デモニアム Demoniamu) - Superior demons. Created by fusing a Thrylos fragment with a living soul and taint it with dark demonic energy. Earth Civillians * Takibi Futo (焚き火 封筒 Takibi Fuuto) - Yuuki's father who is a famous novel writer. * Takibi Yuna (焚き火 優奈 Takibi Yuuna) - Yuuki's mother who owns an online store and manager of Takibi Bookstore. * Takibi Roku (焚き火 六 Takibi Roku) - Yuuki's cousin from Kyoto who lives together. He enrolled in the same school as Yuuki and Yuuki's closest guy friend. * Mizuoka Juri (水丘 珠璃 Mizuoka Juri) - Shinju's mother. She's very busy and hardly meet Sora everyday, but she care and loves her so much. * Hanamiya Yusuke (花宮 ゆうすけ Hanamiya Yusuke) - Miho's father and personal trainer * Hanamiya Ane (花宮 あね Hanamiya Ane) - Miho's mother and the current owner of Hanamiya Shrine. * Hanamiya Kito (花宮 企図 Hanamiya Kito) - Miho's elder twin brother and sparring partner. He's also famous for his martial art skills. Aside that, he's also the student council president. Yggdrasil Elves * Flora (フローラ Furōra) - Aria's mother and a high magician who travels the world. * Meadow (草原 Sōgen) - Aria's father. He's a well known tinker from Yggdrasil. Nobles Legends * Cerise (サリー Sarī) - Noble Queen of Fire Kingdom who represents bravery. * Azura (アズーラ Azūra) - Noble Queen of Water Kingdom who represents loyalty. * Titian (タイタン Tai Tan) - Noble Queen of Water Kingdom who represents leadership. * Jade (ジェイド Jeido) - Noble Queen of Wind Kingdom who represents kindness. * Luna (ルナ Runa) - Noble Queen of Moon Kingdom who represents love and bond. * Stella (ステラ Sutera) - Noble Queen of Sun Kingdom who represents generosity. * Dyna (ダイナ Daina) - Noble Queen of Tech Kingdom who represents humanity. * Frostia (フロスティア Furosutia) - Noble Queen of Ice Kingdom who represents righteous. * Adagio (アダージョ Adājo) - Noble Queen of Music Kingdom who represents modesty. * Regulus (レグルス Regurusu) - Leader of the Nobles. * Excisio (エクシシオ Ekushishio) - The first being who claims the power of Gehenna. Movie Exclusive * Theia (テイア Teia) - Princess of Sky Kingdom and Noir's childhood friend. After the demon attacks, her kingdom is sealed and Noir had never been in touch since then. * King Ilios (キングイリオス Kingu iriosu) - King of the Sky Kingdom. * Queen Clara (クイーンクララ Kuīn Kurara) - Queen of the Sky Kingdom. * Cielo (シエロ Shiero) - Theia's older brother and prince of Sky Kingdom. * Bezna (ベズナ Bezuna) - A dark elf turned into half demon. He has been the demon in charge of finding a way to the sealed Sky Kingdom. Items Transformation * Thrylos Jewel (トゥイロスジュエル To~uirosujueru) - Part of the Thrylos Stones. This use as the 'activator' for the cures to transform. * Noble Armor (ノーブルアーマー Nōburuāmā)- A shield shaped brooch that use for transforming along with Thrylos Jewel. * Aurae Armor (オーリーアーマー Ōrīāmā)- A tiara that used to transform into their Heaven's Blessing Form which gives them new powers after collecting 3 blessed stone fragments. * Gehenna Armor (ゲヘナアーマー Gehenaāmā)- A circlet that used to transform into their Demonic Hell Form which is a new power that came from a big task to gain it. Others * Thrylos Stones (トゥイロス ストーン To~uirosu Sutōn) - Stones that keep all world in their dimension peacefully. It's the main gate to all worlds and located in The Core. It is currently weakened because it has cracked. The fragments of the cracked stones are flew into random places. * Miracle Soare Light (ミラクルソアレライト Mirakurusoareraito) - A miracle light blessed with the power of the sun. Individual Weapons * Inferno Sword (インフェルノソード Inferunosōdo) - A sword owned by Cure Ensis * Ocean Bow (オーシャンボウ Ōshanbou) - A bow and arrow owned by Cure Fleche * Blooming Spear (ブルーミングスピア Burūmingusupia) - A long spear owned by Cure Arpone * Zephyr Staff (ゼファースタッフ Zefāsutaffu)- A magical staff created for Cure Incanto * Grimm Scythe (グリムサイケ Gurimusaike) - A demonic scythe belongs to Cure Alteta Locations * Hananim High School (ハナンム高校 Hananimu Kōkō) - The school the main characters attend and it's located near a hill and beach around Tokyo. * Demon Kingdom (悪魔の王国 Akuma no ōkoku) - Place of demons and Noir's home until they betrayed her and declared war to other worlds. * Noble Kingdoms (ノーブル王国 Nōburu ōkoku) - Nine main kingdoms who used to rule and protect all worlds. After the big war, the locations of the kingdoms are unknown. Some believe it has gone or moved in a new dimension or has turned into something else that they didn't know. * Yggdrasil (イグドラシル Igudorashiru) - A tree that connected with the nine worlds and home of elves. * The Core (コア Koa) - Source of the Thrylos Stones and the gate to the Noble Kingdoms which are now destructed. Nobody knows the exact place of The Core and the demons are hunting for it. * Sky Kingdom (空の王国 Sora no ōkoku) - A movie exclusive location. It is a kingdom near the Demon Kingdom and home of angels. Also known as heaven by humans. Media Songs Theme Songs * Between Worlds (Opening 1) * Reincarnate (Ending 1) * Flying Stars (Opening 2) * Remember (Ending 2) * Dimension (Opening 3) * Precious Memories (Ending 3) Character Songs * Courageous Flame - Tomatsu Haruka * Underwater Lull - Ayane Sakura * Full Bloomed Flower - Kitamura Eri * Like The Spring Wind - Hayami Saori * That Night - Hirano Aya Movies * Noble Pretty Cure the Movie : Eternal Eclipse is Sky Kingdom - First movie of the series featuring place called Sky Kingdom. OVAs * OVA 1 : Noir & Shiro, Ferio's Point of View - It tells about Ferio's point of view on Noir and Shiro's relationship and his thoughts about it. * OVA 2 : Shinju & Kito, Miho's Point of View '- It tells about Miho's point of view on Shinju and Kito's relationship and her thoughts about it. * 'OVA 3 : Yuuki & Gale, Aria's Point of View '''- It tells about Aria's point of view on Yuuki and Gale's relationship and her thoughts about it. Trivia * This series is inspired by "Elsword" game so there will be some similarities with it on the characters and design. * This series is kinda on the dark story which is more serious and not as 'bright' as usual series and have some scenes that may be considered PG-13 ** There will be two versions of the story, the censored one and the normal ones. * This is the first series for the cures have individual weapons as the main object to fight physically instead of using magical powers only. * This is the first series to have non-human or non-fairy as Pretty Cures. * This series has a red cure being the lead cure rather than pink cure. ** Also the first to not have a pink cure in the series. * Similar with Happiness Charge Precure, Go Princess Precure and Mahoutsukai Precure, this series' form change are also used for normal fighting, not only main attacking. * This is the first series to have 3 different openings and endings in one season. ** Usually, a season only have one opening theme song and two endings * This season brings back the tradition where the ending theme does not involve the cures dancing and not in CG * Unlike other series, all cures are already in high school rather than junior high school ** Usually, majority of the cures and the lead cure are around second year or first year of junior high. * Each cures developed special abilities that connected with their powers. * Unlike other series which their mascot / fairy are usually some type of "fluff ball", mascots in this series takes "human" form. Gallery NPC-profile01.png CureEnsis.jpg|Cure Ensis (new design) NPC-yuuki01.jpg|Takibi Yuuki NPC-profile02.png CureFleche.jpg|Cure Fleche (new design) NPC-sora01.jpg|Mizuoka Shinju NPC-profile03.png CureArpone.jpg|Cure Arpone (new design) NPC-miho01.jpg|Hanamiya Miho NPC-profile04.png CureIncanto.jpg|Cure Incanto (new design) NPC-lilly01.jpg|Kazesawa Aria NPC-profile05.png CureAlteta.jpg|Cure Alteta (new design) NPC-noir01.jpg|Shinigami Noir NPC-logo1.jpg|Official Title Logo NPC-gale3.jpg|Gale in his human form NPC-gale2.png|Gale back in the Elf Kingdom NPC-shiro2.png|Shiro as a human NPC-shiro3.png|Shiro as Noir's manager NPC-roku1.jpg|Takibi Roku NPC-kito1.jpg|Hanamiya Kito NPC-ferio1.jpg|Ferio in his human form NPC-nox1.png|Nox NPC-malitia.jpg|Malitia NPC-bliss.png|Bliss NPC-ferrum1.png|Ferrum NPC-sly.jpg|Sly NPC-fortia.png|Fortia Image References * All Cures and Sly : Masterhands bases * Fortia : Neptune maker DollDivine * '''Screenshots Sources: ** Gale: Igarashi Nozomu / Aikatsu Stars ** Shiro: Tsubasa Sena / Aikatsu ** '''Ferio: '''Oga Matsuda / ReLIFE ** '''Takibi Roku: '''Sasahara Souhei / Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun ** '''Hanamiya Kito: '''Kikuchi Touma / Ao Haru Ride ** '''Nox: '''Kirishima Ayato / Tokyo Ghoul ** '''Malitia: '''Cornelia Li Britannia / Code Geass ** '''Bliss: '''Jibril / No Game No Life ** '''Ferrum: '''Hayama Akira / Shokugeki no Souma Aisu's Note Hello! Thank you for checking on my series. This series is still going, though it is going on along with my mood and time. I'll try my best to edit as often as I could, but of course, school. And I'm in high school so things are pretty hectic. Well, wait for the update anyways! Category:Fan Series Category:Noble Pretty Cure